YRP! The Pirate Fairies?
by CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2
Summary: Even wonder how Yuna, Rikku and Paine were sent to Hallow Bastion, AND TURNED TO LITTLE FAIRIES? Well, here's their story.
1. The Strange Woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy x2 or Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

**

_AFTER THE DEFEAT OF VEGNAGUN, THE GULLWINGS DECIDED TO RETURN TO SPHERE HUNTING. THOUGH YUNA SEEMED IN HIGH SPIRITS AT FIRST, SHE QUICKLY BECAME DEPRESSED AND LIKED TO BE ALONE A LOT. RIKKU GUESSED IT WAS BECAUSE OF TIDUS, SEEING AS THE FAYTH NEVER BROUGHT HIM BACK. PAINE ONE DAY, DECIDES TO CONFRONT YUNA OF THIS THEORY. LITTLE DO THEY KNOW THAT THEIR NOT THE ONLY ONES ON THE DECK…._

* * *

Sitting a top of the Celsius, Former High Summoner Yuna sighed deeply as the wind rushed passed her. She stared up at the blue sky, wondering if there was anything else waiting for her there. She waited patiently for her friends Rikku and Paine to find her. Soon enough, Paine was the first to find Yuna sitting atop the Celsius, staring up aimlessly at the sky. 

Paine slowly approached her, and sat down next to her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked the former Summoner, noticing the dazed look in her eyes.

"Other worlds…" She sighed.

"Other worlds?" Paine questioned. She never would've tagged Yuna as one of those people who believe in stupid stuff like 'other worlds.'

"Well… maybe Tidus isn't gone.." Yuna began, "Maybe he's just stuck in another world…"

"Right about now, that's what I'd like to do to Brother!" Rikku stormed out, her blond braids bouncing up and down with ever step she took, "Cusadesac, E zicd fyhhy gelg res cuu rynt eh rec... Ur! Ra beccac sa uvv!" (_Sometimes, I just wanna kick him soo hard in his... Oh! He pisses me off!)_

"Rikku." Paine said, pretending to be shocked, but actually quite amused by the vicious attitude the young Al Bhed girl had deep inside of her, "Now is that appropriate?"

"Yf, crid dra ramm ib Paine!" Rikku hissed angrily, and plopped down next to her. (_Aw, shut the hell up Paine!)_

"Whatever." Paine said, "Yuna has a theory about where Tidus might be. Care to explain?"

"Um.. sure…" Yuna said, "Well, maybe there's other worlds out there… and maybe the Fayth just landed him on one… Maybe were suppose to go find him… I mean, we've saved the Fayth twice… the least they could've done was to bring him back, if not in Spira maybe on another world.

"That might actually make sense…" Rikku said, "But two problems; One: How do we know which world to go to?"

"And two: How do we get to them?" Paine finished for her. Yuna bowed her head down in thought, "Hm…."

"I can help." They heard another femimine voice say. Their heads all shot up to see a woman in black standing infront of them. YRP shot up, and immediately pulled out their weapons.

"Who are you?" Yuna demanded.

"How'd you get on the Celsius?" Rikku also demanded.

"Magic." The woman replied, "Magic, which that might be able to help you my dear." The woman pointed to Yuna.

"Me?" Yuna asked surprised, "How can you help me?"

"I can send you to another world… one where you might be able to find your lost love."

"How!" Yuna felt excitement welt up inside of her.

"Magic." The woman replied again.

"YRP, group huddle!" Rikku announced, and the three huddled together.

"What do you think?" Yuna asked her friends.

"I don't trust her." Paine said.

"But she might be the only way to get Tidus back!" Rikku argued.

"Yuna, what's you out look on it?" Paine asked, "Ultimately you ARE the leader."

"Hm…" Yuna thought for a moment. She knew her choice would affect all of them. Paine and Rikku watched her anxiously as Yuna looked up and said confidently, "Sure, why not. I mean, what could it hurt?"

"Us." Paine answered bluntly.

"Good point…" Yuna agreed, "I mean, we can find Tidus on our own! Right?"

"Wrong!" Rikku argued, "How are we suppose to fly the Celsius into Outer Space?"

"Hmm…" Yuna thought for a while, quite stumped on what they should do. She finally stood up straight, turned to the woman and said, "Fine. We accept your help. But any funny stuff and…"

"And you're in for a world of hurt" Paine finished for her, taking out her sword and raising it threateningly at the woman, who grinned strangely at them.

"Of course…" She replied, "As long as you do what I ask."

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted, pointing to a large black hole that was developing underneath them, "YUNIE!"

"Wha-?" Yuna looked down as the trio of sphere hunters were sucked into the portal, and out of Spira. The woman laughed evilly and said, "That was easier then I thought…"

* * *

Well, how was the first chapter? I'm only going to continue on this one if I get good feedback, so reply please! At least 3 reviews is the max this time. 


	2. The Only One Who Knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy x2 or Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

**

YUNA, RIKKU, AND PAINE AGREED TO THE WOMAN'S OFFER, AND WERE SUDDENLY SUCKED INTO A POOL OF DARKNESS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHERE WILL THEY LAND? AND WHAT IF SHE WAS LYING? WHERE IS TIDUS? MEANWHILE, IN THE BRIDGE OF THE CELSIUS; ONLY ONE PERSON SAW THE EVEN HAPPEN. A CERTAIN BLUE WORKER THAT THE CREW HAD DIFFICULTY UNDERSTANDING…

* * *

"We ish in trobibile, yesh?" Darling asked Barkeep, as Barkeep started off to the elevator.

"It ish alright my Darling.' Barkeep said, "I shall go and shee to it that Mishter Brothther is informated, yesh?"

"Yesh." Darling agreed as Barkeep walked into the elevator.

"Where is Yuna?" Brother demanded from Shinra, while storming around in a huge fuss.

"I'm trying to locate her on my sphere wave detector." Shinra explained, "Seeing at Yuna carries once certain sphere around with her wherever she goes."

"Ec ed uv sa tuehk so 'E Muja Yuna Tyhla'?" Brother asked. (Is it of me doing my 'I Love Yuna Dance'?)

"You wish." Shinra replied, not wanting to know what was on that sphere.

**Five minutes later…**

"Is it working?" Brother asked Shinra.

"I'm just a kid." Was his simple reply.

"AGH! I WANT YUNA!" Brother shouted in frustration.

"Well, using the Sphere Wave detector won't help at all." Buddy said, entering the Bridge, carrying the a sphere, "Apparently Yuna dropped this."

"Oh!" Brother ran up to Buddy and stole the sphere off of him.

"Where did you find it?"

"The deck." Buddy replied, "Along with these…" Buddy pulled out Paine's sword, Yuna's guns and Rikku's daggers. Along with three garment grids.

"This is most diffidently not good…" Shinra said, upon seeing the garment grids.

"You're telling me." Buddy said.

"Wait! I ish knowing where Mish Yoona ish!" Barkeep said, slowly running down the hall. Once he entered the room, he huffed and puffed for air.

"Well, spill it!" Brother said, jumping up in excitement.

"I musht breatsh first, yesh?" Barkeep replied. The crew of the Celsius waited 10 minutes and finally Barkeep stood up straight.

"I ish fine now, yesh?"

"SPILL IT!" Brother demanded.

Suddenly, Barkeep started bouncing back and forth on each of his feet and waving his arms in the air. "MISHYOONAWASSHUCKEDEDINTOALARGEBLACKHOOLEBYSHOMESHCARYLADYINBLACKANDMISHRIKKUANDMISHPAINETOO!"

"Whoa. Slow down there buddy…" Buddy said, "You gotta calm down."

"I ish the hero, yesh?" Barkeep asked suddenly, causing Brother to fall onto his back.

"And how the impatient fall…" Shinra remarked at the flinching Brother.

"Okay Barkeep, you're the hero. Now calmly tell us where Miss Yuna is, okay?" Buddy told Barkeep.

"I musht go tell my Darling that I ish the hero, yesh?" Barkeep said, and started off down the hall. Buddy and Shinra exchanged glances and Buddy charged down the hall, shouting, "BARKEEP! GET BACK HERE!"

"Isn't this entertaining…"Shinra remarked as Brother flinched some more.

After waiting 30 minutes for Buddy to return, Brother finally got up. Shinra watched as he scouted around the Bridge for something to occupy him. Minutes later, Brother reappeared with the garment grids in his hands.

"What do you think your doing?" Shinra asked as Brother searched for Yuna's.

"I shall perform fashion show." Brother declared.

"This is not good…" Shinra said as he watched Brother fumble with the garment grids.

* * *

Yuna woke up with the feeling of a cold hard floor on her face. She pushed herself up and searched her surroundings. No Paine or Rikku.

"Rikku? Paine?" She called out. She then started towards one of the hallways, when something came crashing into her.

"What the-?"

"YUNIE!" Rikku exclaimed happily, "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"I'm glad to see you too Rikku." Yuna replied, "But could you get off of me?"

"Sorry Yunie…" Rikku said, pushing off of Yuna. Yuna sat up and gasped when she saw Rikku.

"RIKKU!" Yuna said, pointing to her feet, "YOUR FLOATING!"

"What?" Rikku looked down at her feet and screamed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rikku said, spinning around in circles.

"That's not all." Paine said, floating into the room, "Look at my back! Since when did I had LITTLE BLACK BAT WINGS?"

"Oh my…" Yuna said, looking at her friend. She then noticed Rikku's scarf opened like wings.

"If you have wings… and Rikku had wings…" Yuna twirled around and caught her braid in her hand. She winced when she saw the tiny angel wings attached to the bottom.

"That witch did this to us!" Paine declared, cracking her fingers, "Its hurt time."

Paine went to reach for her sword, and when she found it was gone, her face turned pale.

"M-my sword!" She shouted, "WHERE IS MY SWORD!"

"My guns are gone too…" Yuna said, searching he pouch.

"AH! AH! AH!" Rikku continued to spin.

"I haven't gone anywhere with out my sword…" Paine said, looking around like a lost puppy, "Maybe it's around here!" She then started to fly around the room, searching for her lost sword.

_All I wanted was to find you… I thought MAYBE, just MAYBE this woman would help. Now look where I landed my friends and I! _Yuna plopped down on the ground miserably.

"This isn't right!" She said to herself aloud, "It shouldn't be happening like this!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rikku continued on and on. Meanwhile, flying around in the room, was Paine, muttering, "I'll find you my pretty sword…"

* * *

"STOP!" Yuna shouted, after hearing her friends act like crazy croons for over 15 minutes now. Both girls looked up at her stunned by her sudden outburst.

"Paine! Stop it! Your acting as if that sword was your only friend!" Yuna said to her. Paine looked up at her with big red eyes.

"But it is…"

"STOP! The Gullwings are your friends! Not the SWORD."

'Oh…" Paine stopped to think a moment, "Right… Sorry, guess I kinda lost myself there…"

"I noticed." Yuna said in reply, and turned to face Rikku, "And you! Stop twirling around like a complete idiot! We know we have wings, and we're going to go fix that!"

"We are?" Rikku asked, a little surprised.

"We're going to go find that witch and make her talk." Yuna said.

"Yeah!" Rikku tried to jump up in her usual manner, but she plopped up instead and just hovered back down.

"This isn't fair…" She whined as Paine and Yuna started down a long corridor, with Rikku hot on their trails."

* * *

As the trio of fairy girls floated down the hall, they felt a small change within them.

"I wonder if there's any treasure around here…" Rikku asked, scanning the area. Yuna took a quick glance but then shook her head to remove the thought of shiny stones from her head. She then started off down the hall, unaware that Paine and Rikku were now arguing about something. She twirled around to see them arguing over a blue stone that now laid on the ground.

"IT'S MINE!" Rikku shouted.

"This isn't our JOB!" Paine shouted back, trying to help Yuna- or so Yuna thought.

"But I found the shiny treasure! I deserve it!" Rikku agrued back.

"Rikku! Your acting like a child! Just let _me _hold ONTO it for a while…"

"HAH! I'm sure you'd like that!" Rikku shouted back at her.

As the two bickered on, Yuna noticed a shimmer of light directly in front of them. _An exit! Maybe I can get us out of here! _

She then zoomed over to the stone, picked it up, and started off for the exit.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted angrily, "THAT'S MY STONE!"

"Yuna! Get back here!" Paine zoomed after her, Rikku hot on her trail. The duo followed Yuna out to a balcony like thing that was a massacre. Pieces of the large castle laid on the balcony, showing signs of a large battle. They saw Yuna at the ledge of the balcony, and gasped as she chucked the stone into the rocky valley below them.

"NOO!" Paine and Rikku shouted, charging after the stone. As they hopped the ledge, Yuna grabbed both of the collars of their shirts and yanked them back hard. Rikku and Paine landed in a pile of arms, legs, and wings.

"YUNA!" The duo shouted in irritation, "YOU THREW AWAY MY PRETTY ROCK!" Then the duo looked at each other, with threatening fired in their eyes, and started up, "NO IT'S MINE!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuna bellowed, startling the two former sphere hunters. They looked up at her with lost expressions.

"Good, now that I have you attention…" Yuna positioned herself on top the railing, "Whatever that woman did to us is turning us into treasure crazy… FAIRIES… I have to admit, the stone WAS pretty… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is I resisted the temptation, and chucked the stupid-but pretty- stone. Now snap out of it you two, or else we'll be here forever!"

Paine and Rikku looked at one another, and sighed. They then got up, and dusted themselves off.

"Fine." Paine said, crossing her arms over her chest, "But I call any pretty red stones…"

"I WANT THE YELLOW ONES!" Rikku cheered, popping up and down. Yuna sighed and hung her head in defeat.

_All I wanted was to find you… To see you one more time… Well, now look what I've done…

* * *

_

Rewiew! Please! I'm hoping for atleast 5 this time, if you wanna be nice...


	3. Their Agreement

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS TWO OF FINAL FANTASY

* * *

Yuna followed Rikku and Paine as they floated around aimlessly looking for jewels and such. She knew she was never going to get out of this weird world alive, and she'd never get the chance to see Tidus ever again. _If the Fayth even brought him back… _Yuna thought mournfully. She placed herself on a rock as Paine and Rikku scouted the area for the jewels. Moments later Rikku plopped up in front of her, and held out a shiny pink stone.

'Here Yunie." She said, placing the stone in Yuna's hand, "I found this one especially for you."

Yuna looked at the stone, and plopped up angrily. She tossed the stone over the cliff and plopped back down, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Yuna." Paine said, floating up to her, "What's wrong?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" She sobbed, "We weren't supposed to turn into fairies!"

"But it's kinda cool…" Rikku offered up, causing Yuna to sob harder.

'Nice going big mouth." Paine said, floating up above Rikku and them pushing her down to the ground, and sitting on her.

"All I wanted was To find Tidus!" Yuna continued, "But now I can't even do that! And look where I landed us!"

"Yuna…" Paine said, stuck for words.

"I can help my dear." That same voice that had sent them here said. Suddenly the woman in black appeared right in front of the trio of fairies. Paine shout up angrily, recovering her normal disposition and said, "You! You sent us here!"

'But I did so to help you." The woman replied, "I am Maleficent, Queen of the Heartless."

"You don't sound very nice…' Rikku said, causing Paine to bop her on the head.

"OF COURSE SHE'S NOT NICE!" Paine shouted, "SHE'S THE ONE WHO SENT US HERE!"

"To help you find your love." Maleficent said to Yuna, who looked up at her with teary eyes.

"How?" Paine demanded.

'I can bring him back to you… for a small price…" Maleficent said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Paine said.

"Wait!" Yuna said, "How?"

'All you need to do is collect precious jewels for me, and bring them to me. Once your payment is complete, I send you back to your world where you love will be waiting for you."

"I like shiny things!" Rikku piped in, resulting in another bop from Paine.

"And you will all be turned back to normal." Maleficent finished.

"Fine." Yuna agreed, "No loop holes this time."

"Or else it's hurt time." Paine agreed, cracking her knuckles.

"Just sigh here…" Maleficent said, a contract appeared in her hand. Yuna took the pen and wrote, YRP at the bottom of it. Then the contract exploded into green flames, and a green aurora glowed around each of the former sphere hunters.

"Now you will work for me." Maleficent said, as the trio started frantically searching for jewels.

* * *

"Please take it off." Shinra whined and covered his eyes at Brother, who was wearing Yuna's Lady Luck dress sphere. He laughed childishly and started to dance around the bridge.

"I finally for Barkeep to talk." Buddy announced, walking into the room, "I know where-" He stopped after seeing Brother hopping around in Yuna's Lady luck dress-sphere like an idiot, "-What the heck is going on here?"

"Nothing!" Brother snapped, but before anyone could reply, the radio at Shinra's station beeped. Buddy rushed over as Shinra pulled up a screen at the Gagazet Hot Springs. There stood Kimahri Ronso, the leader of the Ronso tribe.

"Hello." Shinra and Buddy greeted him.

"Kimarhi need to speak to Yuna." Kimahri replied.

"Well… you see…" Buddy started.

"Yuna is busy." Shinra replied.

"Well Kimahri has a problem." He said.

"What?" Buddy asked. Kimahri pointed to a cloaked figure sitting on the rocks, freezing their butt off.

"Yuna needs to see Kimahri soon." Kimahri replied.

"Who is it?"

"Kimahri has no time to answer tiny Al Bhed Kid's questions." Kimahri said, "Kimahri is sorry."

"Just tell us who it is." Buddy said, "As soon as we fin…contact Yuna, we'll tell her to visit Mt. Gagazet."

"Yuna will come whether you tell Yuna or not." Kimahri replied, "Yuna always follows her heart."

* * *

5 REVIEWS THIS TIME! Sorry its taking me soo long to update! I don't mean it! Sorry this was such a short chapter, I've been very busy and I promise an update. Sorry if it takes me longer this time, because aI'm runnign out if ideas for the middle. Just bear with me, okay? 


	4. Authors Note: PLEASE READ

Note to My Readers

It seems that I've made a miscalculation about the whole YRP story I made and realized that the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts line don't run together. (I'd like to thank whoever left me that comment by the way.) I realized that Tidus and Wakka live in both Spira and Destiny Islands. But thanks to the comment I received from a unanimous resource (and from the help of my fanfic friend _Yoyoenix91 )_, I've come up with another idea for that tiny problem. Please bear with me because I've received a temporary writer's block for this fic, but I promise I'll be back soon with a newer, better chapter (excuse the vocab.) I won't leave you guys hanging! I promise!

Sincerely,

CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2


End file.
